The Beginning of Forever
by outofchocolate
Summary: (Loki x Elsa One-Shot) Post-Thor 2. The kingdom of Arendelle sits in the valleys and mountains, where it has been hidden from most of the world for years. Today, a multitude will flock to its court to witness the marriage of another royal - the Queen of Arendelle and the Prince of Asgard.


The mid – December snow fell lightly outside my window as my servants hurried about my room, helping me into my gown, fixing my hair, making sure everything was perfect. I had never imagined this day would come for me. It wasn't that I assumed no man would ever fancy a woman like me, but in my youth I had never fantasized about it, never dreamt of it. Always concealing my powers like my mother and father had told me to do.

_Mother._

My mind wandered and the noise of the servants around me faded out as I remembered her warm smile, and I couldn't help but wonder what her wedding day was like when she married my father. I guess I'll never know, but I wish they were here to see me, to see Anna, the kingdom, all that we've accomplished in the past years. How I learned to control my powers and how fond I've become of them. I let out a sigh as I glanced back out the window at the snow falling. It was almost time. The knot in my stomach tightened again as I sucked in a deep breath and stepped down from the stool the servants had me standing on to adjust my gown.

I bent down, allowing a servant to place the crown on my head. Silver, adorned with blue zircon stones, and a thin veil matching the material of my cape fell to the floor behind me. I had requested the gown be styled much like my ice gown that I had loved. Rather white than blue, it fit like a glove. Sheer, off-shoulder sleeves, decorated with the ice-like design that wrapped around my arms. The train was much longer; the cape still bore the images of my snowflakes. I stepped into my heels and allowed them to lead me to the mirror to get a glimpse of myself before being led to the courtyard. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and shone through the window, hitting my dress and causing it to sparkle like fresh fallen snow before being trodded on. My hair was pulled back into a neat bun like the day of my coronation, small snowflakes still adorned the blonde locks. Gasps of admiration echoed throughout the room as the servants gazed upon the dress as I stood before the mirror, dumbfounded at my own reflection.

A knock at the door brought me out of my daze; it was a guard, signaling that they were ready for me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as another servant handed me my bouquet.

"Are you ready, my queen?" the servant asked.

"More than anything," I sighed, giving her a reassuring smile before making my way out into the hallway.

They led me down the stairs to the doors leading out to the courtyard. I was met by the other bridesmaids, who were waiting for their cues. Among them was Anna, who left her place to wrap me in a hug, wary of the growing bump in her stomach that showed in her light blue bridesmaid dress. She smiled at me and I returned the smile, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I was so proud of her. It was almost a year after beginning her relationship with Kristoff when the word "marriage" had surfaced. I remember when standing in her shoes, watching her walk down the aisle, a beautiful, independent young woman. I knew Kristoff would take good care of her, they would be wonderful parents.

"You look amazing Elsa," she beamed, a tear falling down her cheek.

"So do you," I grinned, wiping the tear from her cheek. A guard signaled to us that it was time for the bridesmaids to go and I nodded.

"You're going to be fine," she assured me before taking her place with the other bridesmaids.

"Pray I don't trip over my own feet," I chuckled. She laughed and gave me one last thumbs up before stepping through the doors into the courtyard.

It felt like an eternity as the bridesmaids one by one exited into the courtyard. We had both agreed on having the wedding outside, and I made sure it would snow. Blankets and cloaks were provided to the guests, since they didn't adjust to the cold as well as him and me. My heart pounded in my ears as the guard stood and waited for my cue. I had suggested we have the wedding back where he was from in the early days of planning, even though I knew the answer would be a no. While it was a shining city of gold and beauty to others, it held no happiness or meaning to him, only the shadows of a dark past. His brother had come to attend the ceremony though, and he brought his lady from the country of North America with him. He had a small group of friends with him from the same country, each with different abilities they used to defend our world years ago. It was an honor having such remarkable people here, even more remarkable to see them all getting along, I knew he had rough experiences with them back in his darker days.

A tear threatened to fall as I remembered the day he found me. He hadn't been looking for me, but he had come across Arendelle after leaving his home. He didn't know what he was looking for, but after helping defend his home from the dark elves and redeeming himself, he still felt unwanted by the citizens and saw no reason to stay. He came to Midgard (as they call it) and wandered throughout our country for weeks before he stumbled upon my ice castle. I gave him a place to stay, and listened to his stories from where he was from. He was intrigued by my powers; he'd never seen a human with such abilities. He revealed his own to me and we became close, he taught me how to use my magic and became a tutor for me. It wasn't until months later, early the following year when he pulled me aside and confessed his attraction to me. It was strange at first, both of us new to the thought of having such feelings for someone outside the family (or just anyone at all in his case).

I remembered the night he told me he wasn't of Asgardian blood, and the way his skin turned blue when I held his hands. I remember the way his eyes became a piercing red, but still looked upon me with the same love and affection as before. I remember feeling the ridges in his skin and the way he trembled with fear of what I might think. I remember the sensation that rippled across my skin as he touched me. I remember the waves of emotion crashing over me as I held him that night. I remember the night I found someone who understood me. I remember the night I found someone who loved me. Suddenly, all of Anna's talk of being in love made sense.

I was brought from my reminiscence when the guard cleared his throat. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"It's time, my queen."

My vision was filled with a bright white light as I stepped out into the courtyard. Blinking back the sunlight, the blurred shapes became people. The entire courtyard was decorated with icicles and replications of my snowflake. White roses filled large vases at both ends of the aisle, which led to a small alter that had been built for the occasion to give onlookers a better view. The piano they had carried outside began to play as I watched the hundreds of guests stand up and turn to look at me. Rows of people lined the aisle; even more were surrounding the courtyard, all waiting in anticipation for this moment. I suddenly felt nauseous, despite my royal status that helped me grow accustomed to always being in front of large crowds. I looked down the aisle and found him standing at the end, dressed in his traditional gold armor that shined in the sunlight; his emerald cape fell behind him. His raven hair was pulled back, falling to his shoulders. His deep, emerald eyes met mine and I felt my heart threaten to break out of my ribcage. His lips pulled back into a smile, revealing his teeth. The smile spread across his face, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He was beautiful.

I took a deep breath and took my first step down the aisle, trying to keep with the tempo of the piano so that I didn't take off running for him. A small smile broke into a grin as I made my way towards him. Whispers and comments of how beautiful I looked were exchanged among the guests as I passed them. I saw his brother at the end of the aisle, standing next to him. He wore similar armor with a red cape, he was smiling as well. It was nice to see him happy for this brother, after everything they've been through. I saw Kristoff in the front row, with Olaf standing on the seat next to him so he could see. I saw Anna standing at the end of the aisle, with tears streaming down her face as I approached. After what seemed like years of walking down a never ending aisle, I stopped next to my sister and the piano stopped playing. I looked to her and handed her my bouquet. I turned and looked back at him, and he extended his hand out to me. I took it as he led me up the steps to the alter. Snowflakes rested in his hair and lightly coated his armor; we turned to face each other and the priest began to give his introduction.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the joining together of this man and woman. If there is anyone in this vicinity that has any objections to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

The priest spoke once more, "May the love between you be endless, as vast as the stars above, as strong as the rocks on the shores, and as fierce as our ocean. May you find comfort in each other in the midst of hardship. May you lift each other up and encourage one another throughout life, and may no force on earth come between you."

"You look beautiful, darling." He whispered, his eyes shining. I squeezed his hands as I forced back a tear that threatened to fall. As I opened my mouth to reply, the priest's voice rang out over the crowd.

"Elsa of Arendelle, do you hereby take this man as your husband for the remainder of your days?

"I do." The words escaped my lips before I realized I had spoken.

"Do you vow to honor him and love him wholly without restraint, do you vow to cherish him, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Loki Laufeyson, vow to honor this woman and love her wholly without restraint? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." His voice was a river of velvet that fell from his lips as he spoke.

"Do you promise to lead by her side as she rules the great kingdom of Arendelle, and to support her in her decisions, and help maintain the peace in our kingdom with no selfish intent?"

"I do." He spoke firmly, and I squeezed his hands reassuringly. I knew what people would think, it was a throne he chased for years before we met, why else would he marry me. But it was a throne he gave up in Asgard when he decided to stay with me, and it was a throne he no longer desired. His only desire was to stay by my side, and my only desire for his to be so.I felt his magic flowing through his hands as he gently squeezed mine once more before taking the ring.

Taking my hand, he looked me in the eyes as he slid the ring on my finger and began to speak, never breaking eye contact.

"Elsa of Arendelle, I, Loki Laufeyson, take you to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I vow to be your partner, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, and to cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, and for all the days of my life." His eyes were filled not with the darkness I found in him when he showed up on my doorstep; there was no hint of mischief, or falsehood. There was love, and sincerity. The tears I had tried to keep in began to roll down my cheeks as I smiled up at him. Sniffles were heard throughout the crowd as the priest continued.

"Citizens of Arendelle, and those from beyond, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson, the King and Queen of Arendelle. Mr. Laufeyson, you may now kiss your bride."

His hand cupped my face as I rose up on my toes and brought my lips to his. The crowd erupted in cheers that faded to a buzz around us, and time slowed to a halt as my mind became aware of everything that had happened. The overwhelming feeling of joy in my heart grew and I thought the organ would burst as I embraced him. Interlocking our fingers, I felt his magic ripple across my skin, and mine leave my hands as they travelled across his hands, binding us. He was mine, and I was his.

We broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd, hand in hand. Tears still fell from my cheeks as Anna handed me my bouquet, even more tears streaming down her face. We began our walk down the aisle as the members of the crowd threw rice in the air above us, mixing with the snowflakes that now danced through the chilly air. As we approached the doors, he turned to wipe a tear from my cheek.

"Is everything alright, my queen?" he grinned.

"No, everything is perfect." I smiled as I took his arm, leading me back into the castle to begin the reception, and the rest of our life together.


End file.
